


This Stupid Umbrella

by JeremiahHeere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Umbrella, you'll see I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeremiahHeere/pseuds/JeremiahHeere
Summary: Out of all the things I could have grabbed before being shoved out of the door, I grabbed this stupid umbrella. Why? I don't know.Or, when Michael gets kicked out and goes over to his player 2's house.





	This Stupid Umbrella

Out of all the things I could have grabbed before being shoved out of the door, I grabbed this stupid umbrella. Why? I don't know. I guess a part of me knew it was going to rain or something and my brain was like, "Hey, you should probably get that." I should have got my hoodie, but I had no time to go to my room to get it because I didn't expect to be leaving any time soon. It wouldn't have really helped with the rain, anyways. It would just absorb the water.

Well, I don't think I can really call it my room now. Or my house. I was told I couldn't come back. I mean, it's so stupid! All I did was be honest with my parents, something they have been urging me to do for so many years. I held this back for so long because I was afraid of the outcome and it looks like I had a right to. 

Let me just fill you in with what I'm talking about; I'm gay. Shocking, right? I honestly don't see how my parents didn't already know in all honesty. Anyways, I decided to tell them tonight. I figured my mom would be okay with it, she didn't really seem like the person to judge people for who they love. It was my dad I was worried about. That man is so hard to read and it's scary sometimes. Well, most of the time.

I walked into the living room and told them that I needed to tell them something. My dad was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper, (Who still reads newspapers? My dad, that's who.), and my mom was curled up on the chair watching television. My mom sat up, turned off the television, and gave me a reassuring smile and told me that we could tell them anything. My dad moved the paper away from his face and raised questioning brow. I took a deep breath and just... told them. I figured it would be easier to just get it out there.

They sat there in silence for a little while. That was concerning. I was about to say something when my dad let out a low chuckle.   
"No, your not, Michael." He mumbled, looking back at his paper.

"E-excuse me?" I say.

"It's just a phase, you'll get over it. I know how you kids are nowadays. You're just saying this stuff to get attention. Now, don't say stuff unless you mean it."

"But I'm telling the truth! This isn't for attention, dad!" I looked at my mother to help back me up, but all I received was a sad look. Not one that show she disapproved, but one to show that she was sorry. She didn't want to interfere with the argument. We both know how my dad can get.

"Now listen here boy, you will not speak to me that way. I know you and what you just told us is a huge lie. Now apologize to your mother and I for saying something so utterly ridiculous."

A pause.

"No. Why should I apologize to you for being myself? I know who I am and I thought you would have the knowledge of how to be a decent human being. You should never tell someone that they are confused about who they are and that they say these things for attention. You act like you know me, but you don't know nothing. I'm gay, get over it."

I had never seen my dad so angry. He threw the paper down onto the ground and started heading towards me. I didn't move. My legs seemed to think that I needed to stand my ground, but my brain kept screaming at them to move. My dad grabbed me by the face and got close to me.

"Get the hell out of my house." He growled. He forced me to turn around and started shoving me towards the door. "I will not have such a disrespectful child living under my roof! I have never dreamed that I would end up with a queer son!" I looked at the table near the door and grabbed the umbrella sitting on top of it. When we got to the actual door, my dad swung it open and pushed me out, making me stumble to the ground. "I won't allow it! I no longer have a son, you hear?"

I looked back at the door to see my dad's face beet red. Behind him stood my mom. Her hand covered her mouth and tears slowly slid down her cheeks. That was the last thing I saw before the door was slammed.

Which leads me to where I am now. I'm about a block away from my house and the rain has decided to pour down onto me. I try to avoid the puddles, but there is no point since my pants are already soaking wet. The umbrella is above me, shielding my face from the rain and most of my upper body. I twirl the umbrella so that the water droplets spiral around me. 

My headphones are on playing calm music. I felt like if I didn't listen to something besides the rain that I would break down in the middle of the street. Music has always been an escape for me when I feel like crying my eyes out. Okay, not just for then. It helps me with all my emotions.

I have so many thoughts in my head and it seems like the music can't tune them out this time. I don't know what to do or where to go... wait. I pull out my phone, stopping my music, and tap on my emergency contact. He picks up on the second ring.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answers.

"Hey Jer. Sorry if I woke you up but, um, I know it's, like, eleven right now, but is there any chance I could come over?"

"Yeah, that's fine." He lets out a yawn. "Is everything alright?"

"...Not really, man. I told my folks." There was silence on the other end. We came out to each other a while back and I talked to him about a week ago trying to decide if I should tell my parents.

"Oh, my god. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm not gonna say I'm okay because I'm not. I'm about five minute from your house."

"Are you walking here?"

"Possibly?"

"MICHAEL! It's raining! Why don't you have your car?"

"Well, I didn't really have time to get my keys since dad shoved me out the door."

"I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are."

"Wha- Jeremy! I'm almost there! Don't come get me! I have an umbrella, so I am somewhat protected from the water. I'm not made of sugar, dude, I won't melt."

"Then hurry up!"

"Okay!" I hung up the phone. At this point, I can see his house at the end of the road. I continue walking in silence since I didn't start my music again. I felt so much heavier because my clothes absorbed so much water. Stupid umbrella. Doesn't help with anything.

When I turn into his driveway, and can see a thin figure in the doorway. Jeremy is leaning against the door frame in an oversize shirt and sweatpants. His hair looks messier than usual, but it was endearing. I walked up the steps and closed the umbrella once I got under the porch. He looked at me with those piercing blue eyes and I couldn’t find anything to say. Although I was soaking wet, he took me into his arms. We stood in the door frame for a minute in each others arms.

“Come inside, Michael. I have some of your clothes set out for you.” He mumbled into my shoulder. 

I reluctantly let go and followed him up the stairs after I set the umbrella down on the table. We walked into his room to find a black shirt and dark grey sweats laying out on his bed. I look over to see Jeremy changing his shirt as well. I try not to stare, so I remove my wet clothes and change as well.

Once we are done changing and putting out wet clothes in the dryer, I take a seat towards the top of his bed and place my head on my knees. I felt the bed dip beside me. I looked up to see Jeremy looking back at me with concerned eyes. His hand is reaching out, but is stalled as if debating on weather it’s a good idea to touch me or not. He finally decides to place it on my shoulder and I lean into the touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked. Did I want to talk about it? No. Did I have to talk about it? Probably not. He would have understood, but I didn’t want to do that to him. I know that if I didn’t tell him, he would worry. I scoot closer to him and wrap my arms loosely around his waist. We have always had a touchy feely friendship, so it wasn’t surprising when he held me around my shoulders.

“I just wanted to be open about myself to them.” I say. “I hated hiding that part of me to them. At first, dad just thought it was a joke I guess. He said I was just doing it for attention and I would get over it eventually. When I started arguing with him, I could see he was getting upset, but I couldn’t stop myself. Mom was just… sitting there the whole time, not saying anything. He had enough of me trying to say that I knew who I was, so he grabbed me and pushed me out the door, telling me not to come back. Mom did nothing to stop him. I can’t blame her. I wouldn’t want to get in the way while he was having one of his fits.” Jeremy moved his hand to my hair and started rubbing my scalp, trying to calm me down. “I just didn’t expect that, I guess.”

Jeremy held me closer. I guess somewhere in that time period I started crying because it became harder to breathe and my face felt wet and sticky. 

“I’m so sorry, Mikey. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. You deserve so much better.” He took his thumb and wiped away a few tears. Self doubt came flooding in all around.

“No, I don’t.”

“What? Michael, you are the kindest person I have ever met. All you deserve is love and happiness. Anyone who meets you instantly loves you, no matter what your sexuality is.”

“How can you say that when my parents don’t even love me?” I ask. I feel the room get a little tense. I probably shouldn’t have said that, but it was true.

“Michael… if they don’t want you there, you know you are welcomed to stay here for as long as you want. I mean, you practically live here already. But you are loved, okay? Believe me.”

“Who would love me?” I say. God, it sounds like I’m just fishing for compliments or something.

“Well, everyone in the group loves you. My dad really cares about you and I love you. I know that there are more people out there who love you, too.”

“Well, I bet you don’t love me the way I want you to.” My eyes widen as I realized what just came out of my mouth. I throw myself away from Jeremy to where I fall off the bed. I see that he is looking back at me with the same wide eyes. He’s about to say something, but I jump up and head to the door before he can.

“Michael, wait!” He exclaimed. I’m about to leave the room when he grabbed my wrist. He turns me to where I am facing him, but I close my eyes so I don’t have to look at him. “What did you say?” I let out a small sigh.

“I’m pretty sure you heard me, Jer. Please, let me go.” I try to pull away, but he has a death grip on me.

“Repeat it.” He says lowly. I open my eyes to meet his. They look hazy, as if he is going to cry.

“...I bet you don’t love me the way I want you to.” I feel for small when I say it again. I stand there with my eyes closed once more and wait for the rejection, but it never came. I felt a pair of lips on my cheek instead. When I opened my eyes in surprise, Jeremy had a small smile on his lips and a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

“Then you don’t know anything, Michael. I love you so much more than you could ever imagine. It hurts me so much to know that you think I don’t care about you and that your parents are the way you are. I meant everything when I said you deserve love and happiness.” Is- is this really happening? I let out another sigh and rest my forehead on Jeremy’s. 

I don’t know who leaned in first, but our lips met gently. I place my hand on Jeremy’s cheek and he placed one of his in my hair and the other on my waist, pulling me closer. The kiss didn’t last very long, but it was enough. When I pulled away, I wrapped both of my arms around his shoulders and hung my head into the crook of his neck as he held onto me like a lifeline. 

“I love you so much.” I say. 

“I love you, too.”

“Thank you.”

“For loving you?”

“For everything. Being there for me and never leaving, accepting me, and loving me. That’s all I ever wanted.” 

“Well, you make it easy.” He kisses my forehead before letting me go and leading me to the bed again. He lays down first so I can curl in close to his chest. As I listen to his heartbeat, we intertwined our legs and become as close as humanly possible. 

There are always going to be someone who disapproves, but you just have to find the people who truly care and make sure you never let them go. That’s why I’m never going to let him go. We whisper sweet nothings to one another until we both drift away to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea form a writing assignment I had to do for English. I hope you guys like it! Comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
